Seliph
Celice (セリス Serisu, translated Serlis in some fan translations), full name Celice Baldos Chalphy, is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and Fire Emblem: Kakusei. The son of Siglud and Diadora, he was chronologically born in Agustria, between Chapters 2 and 3 in the events of Seisen no Keifu. He also appears as a DLC character in Kakusei, whereby he was illustrated by Suzuki Rika, the illustrator of the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones novels in Japan. Celice is the maternal grandson of Kurth and Cigyun, the great-grandson of Azmur, the half-nephew and stepson of Alvis, and the older half-sibling of Yurius and Yuria. He is known as the Prince of Light by the Isaacian citizens, a stark contrast to Yurius, who is known as the Prince of Darkness. Celice is also the paternal grandson of Vylon, nephew of Ethlin, the nephew-in-law of Cuan, the first cousin of their children Leaf and Altenna, and a distant relative of Oifey. Character History Celice was born in Agusty during the Grandbell Kingdom's occupation of Agustria, Chagall's uprising in Madino and Silvail. Diadora made the fatal decision to leave the safe confines of Agusty to join her husband after Madino Castle was conquered. She was thereafter captured by Manfroy, essentially robbing Celice of his mother for the rest of his life. Later on in Chapter 5 of Seisen no Keifu, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Silesia, Oifey and Shanan were entrusted with the task of bringing Celice to Isaac, which was considered a safe haven at the time. Celice grew up in the town of Tilnanogue in northern Isaac, alongside Skasaher/Roddlevan, Lakche/Radney, Lana/Mana, Lester/Dimna and Delmud/Tristan, and was painstakingly raised by Adean, Shanan and Oifey. In the opening events of Chapter 6, Celice, accompanied by Lana/Mana, Skasaher/Roddlevan and Lakche/Radney sortied out of Tilnanogue to retaliate against the uprising of Dozel. Timely reinforcements, in the form of Oifey, Lester/Dimna and Delmud/Tristan later arrived, essentially giving Celice the upper hand in overthrowing Grandbell's control over Ganeshire. He then met Levn moments later, whereupon he is entrusted with the task of protecting Yuria. Celice's army soon expanded in size, as it is further reinforced by Johan/Johalva, Arthur/Amid and Phee/Femina. This essentially gave Celice enough strength to defeat Danan at Rivough and free Isaac from his clutches. Levn then proceeded to recount part of Siglud's past to Celice, before making the suggestion for the army to join up with Shanan and Leaf. In the events of Thracia 776, specifically that of the opening scene of Chapter 21, Celice made a minor appearance, in which he re-assured Leaf to entrust Conort into his army's care, allowing Leaf's troops to head for Lenster in the meantime. Meeting up with Shanan at the Yied Shrine, Celice's army gained yet another member, a thief who goes by the name of Patty/Daisy. After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a suprise attack by Darna, Celice's army managed to set foot upon Alster. The army then proceeded to assist Leaf, Nanna/Janne and Fin in driving Bloom out of Alster's borders, with the army further flanked by Aless, Leen/Laylea and Teeny/Linda. Celice's army was soon forced into yet another battle with the Freeges, as Bloom sent out two armies to wrest Lenster and Alster from Celice and Leaf's control. Despite the odds playing against the army, it barely managed to kill Bloom and subjugate Conote. Thereafter, the Thracian army attacked Manster, whereupon Celice's army rushed to the aid of the fleeing citizens and Sety/Hawk, managing to conquer Manse in the process. During the ensuing war against Thracia, Celice's ranks was further boosted by Hannibal, Corpul/Sharlow and Altenna. After subduing the Kingdom of Thracia, Celice set his sights upon Grandbell, the land of his forefathers. As the army entered the district of Miletos, Yuria disappeared without a trace. En-route to Chalphy, Celice's army engaged in a tough battle with the nefarious Yurius and Ishtar. The duo will eventually pull back from the battle, as either one is defeated by the army. As the army proceeded across the bridge leading into the soils of Chalphy, several dark mages were observed to pursue a bishop and a group of children. Celice then made the decision to pursue the mages, managing to slay them and rescue the fleeing group. The bishop thereafter bestowed the holy sword Tyrhung upon Celice. Celice then faced off against Alvis in the castle of Chalphy, and managed to emerge triumphant after a long, hard battle. As he stopped by a shoreline situated a distance away from the castle, Celice met his parents for the first time in his life. A heartwarming conversation ensued from this meeting, whereby Celice learnt the truth behind Alvis' actions, in which he was essentially manipulated by the Lopt Sect. Celice then received a Life Ring as a farewell gift from his parents. Celice is then made aware of the sheer responsibility that had befallen him, whereby he had to face off against the the dukedoms of Grandbell in order to unify it. Levn then told him the story of the previous war, whereupon Celice learnt of the need for Yuria to end the horror inflicted upon the continent. As the army neared the land of Barhara, it was revealed that Yuria had been, much like her mother before her, brainwashed by Manfroy into attacking the Liberation Army. Celice frantically issued orders to hold off attacking Yuria, as he, alongside a few members of his army, headed to Velthomer to end Manfroy's wretched life. After successfully ridding the world of Manfroy, Celice successfully brought Yuria back to her senses. He then brought her to Velthomer in order to unlock the sacred scroll of Naga. With the sacred scroll of Naga, Yuria managed to defeat Yurius, essentially sealing away the evil of Loptous for good. Celice is thereafter crowned the new emperor of Grandbell, bringing peace back to the continent once again. In-Game Base Stats *'Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of Generation 1. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Junior Lord | Baldo Naga |1 |31 |8 |1 |8 |8 |10 |7 |1 |6 |3 * |Varies | Pursuit Awareness | Sword - | Slim Sword Inherited Items** *When you first recruit Celice, his Leadership is 2. To increase his Leadership to 3, save the game and then reset. Load the save and you should find that Celice's Leadership is now 3. **Except Tyrhung Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |140% |55% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |30% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Lord Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +3 *'B Rank' Conversations (Only conversations which result in stat gains, items, or recruitment of specific characters are included in this list.) In Chapter 6, after Isaac Castle is captured, Yuria may speak to Celice to obtain the Resire tome. This will result in Yuria not being able to obtain the Aura Tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Yuria may speak to Celice to obtain the Aura tome. This will result in Yuria being unable to obtain the Resire tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Celice may speak to Lana, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Celice speaks to Shanan, he will gain one point of Skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty speaks to Celice, he will gain a Brave Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Yuria speaks to Celice before Ishtar makes her apperance, he will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Celice may speak to Teeny, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Celice speaks to Sety, Sety will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 8, if Levn is Sety's father, Sety will thus be able to strike up a conversation with Celice, in which he will gain three points of Luck. In Chapter 9, if Celice speaks to Altenna, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Yuria may speak to Celice, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In Chapter 10, Shanan may speak to Celice, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey may speak to Celice, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, either Phee, Leen, or Teeny may speak, depending on who Levn was paired up with. Phee will gain five points of Strength, Leen will gain five points of Defense and Teeny will gain five points of Magic from this conversation. In Chapter 10, if Celice speaks to Palmark, he will gain the Tyrhung. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Celice's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP and three points of Speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Celice's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana is Celice's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lakche is Celice's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Celice may speak to Yuria to re-recruit her. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 490-5 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 100+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Quotes Etymology Celice's transliterated name can also be read as 'celes', the first five letters in the word 'celestial'. Trivia *An old issue of Nintendo Power which previewed Seisen no Keifu referred to Celice as 'Serlis'. Gallery Celice TCG4.jpg|Celice, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 1 Junior Lord. Celice TCG1.jpg|Celice, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Junior Lord. Celice TCG3.jpg|Celice, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Junior Lord. Celice TCG2.jpg|Celice, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Knight Lord. File:Celice_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Celice from the Super Tactics Book. File:Celice.jpg|Official artwork of Celice from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. CeliceFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Celice from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter1.jpg|Celice as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. celice.gif|Celice's portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:CeliceFE5.png|Celice's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters